Sapphire
by elemai123
Summary: Sapphire was thrown out of Haven for being a hybrid, a risk to their security. Now her sister, Holly Short, has asked her to help her. The last time Sapphire saw her she was two. Now she's 14. How will Sapphirereact when she see's Artemis Fowl too?


Sapphire's POV

"Holly? Holly! Holly please say something!" I looked at the body before me with the blood poring out of her side. "Heal!...Come on! Heal!" I sobbed. My magic wasn't working. "No! Come on Holly, stay with us! Heal! HEAL!" A shot of sparks flew form my hands. They engulfed Holly's body but then disappeared. "No!" I cried. Even magic couldn't save Holly now. I was too late.

My friend, my only motherly like figure, my sister…

Was dead.

Shot by the very person she trusted the most. The person I'd grown to like over the week I'd spent with him.

**Holly Short was dead because of Artemis Fowl.**

Sapphires POV

I got up from my bed. Today was the day I'd been dreading and hoping for. It was exactly 2 weeks ago when I'd got the letter. I'd read it hundreds of times. I'd memorised it.

**Dear Sapphire Short,**

**I hope you are well little sis. I've been trying to get to see you ever since I found out you were only a few klicks away from Tara. Now they've finally agreed. I'm coming to see you on the 21****st**** Of May. It won't just be a reunion though. The LEP need you. So does Haven. But I'll tell you about that when I see you. We need to meet at a safe place so come to this address**

**12 Harbour Street. The Warehouse.**

**Meet me and the others at 12:00 midnight. Sorry it's so late but you know why.**

**Your sister.**

Holly Short

So later tonight I was going to meet my sister. Who I'd not even spoke too for over 10 years. I'd not told my adopted parents that I was meeting her. They didn't know what a fairy was. They didn't know I was half fairy. And they definitely didn't know that I knew that I was adopted. My 'Parents' weren't that bad. They were middle aged and already had a son, Josh. He was 16 and was going to university in the summer. He had been going to the St. Michaels High Street School, the one that I'd refused to go to. Although I'm supposedly 13 going on 14 I'm really about 21 going on 22. But I'm still a child, in the mind. If that makes sense. I'm a 21 year old that looks 13 and my mid is about 13 too.

I got dressed and went downstairs. How was I going to tell them? Last time I told them something they got really, really mad. That was when I refused to go to school. I decided that I'd not tell them. I ate my breakfast and went back to bed.

Holly's POV

I was nervous. I was meeting my sister who I'd last seen when she was given away a just baby. I'd begged for her to be allowed to stay but the LEP had refused. "She's not a fairy, she's a hybrid. She cannot stay here." The officer had said. I had never forgotten her. And now I was allowed to see her for the first time in 10 years. I hoped she'd turn up. It was11: 45. I walked over to Foaly who had insisted he'd come with me. "Foaly, what if she's not coming. Or she's angry at me for everything?" I said. He looked at me. "Stop worrying!" He brayed. Like he could talk! But I nodded and waited for my sister.

15 minutes later.

I heard footsteps coming from my right. I turned around but I could see nothing in the dark. I switched on my helmet lights. Light shone out. A tall figure was running towards me. Her long chocolate hair was pulled together into a ponytail. She stopped in front of me. She looked at me. Her eyes were a familiar hazel. She had the same cherubic look that I had. Her skin was unusually pale though. I looked at her. "Holly?" She breathed. I smiled. "Sapphire!" I cried and hugged her hard.

Sapphire's POV

She wasn't more than a metre tall. I looked at her eyes, the same shade of hazel. Her hair was short and cropped and auburn. I looked at my sister. Her skin was a nutty brown colour. "Holly?" I whispered. She smiled. "Sapphire!" She exclaimed. I bent down and she hugged me hard. It was good to see my only relative. She let go of me and looked at me seriously. "We'll catch up later ok? But right now there are some people I need you to meet. And there's some stuff Foaly needs to tell you." She motioned to a large thing standing in the shadows. As we walked over to it I recognised it from my memories. It was a centaur. Called Foaly. If he didn't looks serious I would've laughed at his name. "Hi Foaly. Have we met?" I said. He smiled. "Yes but I'm surprised you remember. You were only a baby!" I smiled back and we walked into the large warehouse. In one corner was a large truck. "Umm Holly? Where are we going exactly?" I asked. "Into the back of that truck. That's where you'll meet the others." She answered. I thought for a moment. "Holly? Would the people we're going to meet happen to be Artemis Fowl and co.?" I said. She looked at me astonished. "How did you know that?" She said. I blushed. "Umm… Tell you later? I'd rather not discuss it now…" I murmured. She frowned but said nothing. I hoped she forgot about it. I'd 'borrowed' my dad's laptop and made some 'adjustments'. I then searched any files on fairies. I did eventually find something about Artemis Fowl the Second but I couldn't read all of it as I didn't have enough technology. That was the only reason I went to school. To learn about technology. I 'borrowed' some of their books and read them all over and over again. But I knew enough about him. And what he'd done. I didn't trust him though.

Holly led me to the back of the truck. "Umm Holly? That doesn't really look like a place to meet Artemis Fowl." I whispered. She smiled. "He would've met us somewhere else but we couldn't. He's not that happy about it either." She said. Holly banged on the trucks door. It opened to reveal and huge man. I guessed that was Butler. He stood aside to let us in. He smiled at Holly. He looked at me and said something under his breath. It sounded like "Split image". I climbed into the truck. It was fairly large and empty. As I stood up I saw Artemis. He was paler than me and had raven black hair. He looked up form his phone. "Holly!" He said. Then he looked at me. "The resemblance is clear. You must be Sapphire. I'm…" He started to say but I butted in. "Your Artemis Fowl the Second. I know. Nice to meet you." I said.


End file.
